1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus, a detection method and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, technology employing luminance information of captured images has been widely used in order to detection movement of an object from captured images. However, there are cases of misrecognizing by only employing the luminance information of the captured image, and in order to prevent misrecognition and raise accuracy, technology for detecting based on both the change in luminance and the change in hue has been disclosed, as in the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H9-186988.